Simply put, the human body is not adapted for lifting. For this reason, the improper lifting of even relatively light-weight objects can and does result in severe back injuries, lifetime problems with lower back pain, etc.
Injuries suffered from the improper lifting and movement of heavy objects result in tremendous individual and societal costs, e.g., decreased productivity. The present invention eliminates these problems on the front end by removing the need to engage in the types of lifting and carrying behavior that commonly result in injuries, and integrates injured individuals more fully and quickly into their previous jobs by lessening the physical demands of many employment tasks which involve lifting and carrying. Thus, the extensive use of the invention can result in a more productive work force.
There are over 40 million legally disabled Americans. Many of these are excluded from jobs because they are unable to meet physical requirements which may involve the lifting and moving of heavy objects. The present invention mitigates these problems. The use of the invention makes enormous contributions to the cause of integrating disabled Americans into normal personal and professional lifestyles and jobs which may involve the movement of heavy objects at home and work.
America is an increasingly aging society. Many older Americans are trying to live independently. Living independently often involves moving heavy objects, e.g., dog food, furniture, bags of groceries, etc. By making it easier to lift and move things in and around the home, garden, etc., the use of the invention allows older individuals to live more normal and richer lives and engage in activities which were formerly precluded to them. Because the invention makes it easier to move objects within the home, to and from vehicles, etc., senior citizens can be less dependent on others.
America has a tremendous number of single parent families, many being headed by females. The present invention makes it easier for women to move objects (such as furniture) without the assistance of often hard to find helpers.
By maximizing the use of physical strength, the present invention opens up employment opportunities to millions of Americans that are too weak to lift and carry items in the traditional manner. An example would be a large bag of fertilizer which would be impossible to lift and carry for many people in the current manner.
A fundamental aspect of the invention is that objects can be moved while the arm is fully extended. This enables a person to pick up an object by bending only slightly and straightening up for easier carrying. This is infinitely easier than trying to carry objects when the arm must be bent in order to accomplish the task.
In accordance with particular aspects of the invention, a lifting device includes a base comprising a horizontal portion and a rigidly connected vertical portion. A handle extends upwardly from the vertical portion of the base and is provided with a handle grip. In operation, the lifting device of the present invention is frequently used in tandem, with one lifting device being employed on each side of the object to be lifted and moved. The horizontal portion of the base of each lifting device is positioned under the object, the vertical of the base is engaged with the side of the object, and the handle grips are engaged by persons situated on opposite sides of the object to lift and move the object as desired.
The lifting device of the present invention may be provided with a telescoping handle, or with a selectively positionable handle grip, or with multiple handle grips in order to facilitate the use of the lifting device in the movement of objects up and down stairs, up and down inclined surfaces, etc. and to facilitate the lifting of heavy objects with the arms fully extended. In the case of particularly heavy, bulky, or cumbersome objects to be lifted and moved, the lifting device of the present invention may be adapted for use by more than two persons. The lifting device of the present invention is further adapted for use in conjunction with ropes or straps which function to secure the object to the lifting device during lifting and movement, and may also function to connect two lifting devices one to the other.